This study is designed for the compassionate use of a new insulin analog, LysPro insulin (Eli Lilly Inc) in this patient with severe insulin resistance of unknown etiology. The patient is able to remain treated as an outpatient on 10 mg of prednisone daily, octreotide infused through an insulin pump at 13 uU/hr, and approximately 1000 units of insulin daily.